Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
A social networking system can include pages that are associated with users or entities. The pages can be dedicated locations on the social networking system to reflect the presence of the users and entities on the social networking system. The users and entities associated with such pages can be provided with the opportunity to interact with other users on the social networking system.